Colgando en tus manos
by Zarite
Summary: Colección de pequeñas historias.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen._

**C**olgando en tus manos.

**C**hillidos.

Se chillan, se golpean contra objetos dolorosos, en encabronan como si el mundo realimente fuera contra ellos, discuten sin miramientos por los demás. Lo hacen una y otra vez y luego se abrazan, se funden, se agarran al cuerpo opuesto y se miran con tanto sentimiento que parece que jamás han discutido. Haru le besa y Gokudera recarga su barbilla en la coronilla de la chica y cierra los ojos.

**L**ágrimas.

Gokudera mira por la ventana, está lloviendo, sus ojos verdes miran distraídamente por la ventana hasta que escucha que la puerta se abre, se levanta de su mesa de trabajo y camina hasta la entrada, ve a la mujer quitándose tranquilamente los zapatos y un paraguas abierto fuera de la puerta abierta, mira el paraguas y luego levanta una ceja cuando ve como ella esta empapada, le va insultar su estupidez de no utilizar el paraguas cuando ella le sorprende, levanta la mirada y sus ojos oscuros están inundados de lágrimas, no sabe que decir, se paraliza durante segundos hasta que ella se tira encima suyo y él cae al suelo abrazándole fuertemente por la cintura, Haru abre la boca, solloza, una y otra vez intentando decirle algo pero Gokudera le acaricia la espalda con tranquilidad y le dice; _lo siento_. Ella asiente, se muerde el labio y Gokudera con calma inusual en él con el pulgar hace soltar su labio que es mordido furiosamente. Ella le sonríe con ojos acuosos y dice que quizás sus padres no salgan vivos de aquel accidente. Hayato le aprieta más por la espalda y deja que llore contra su pecho mientras ve caer las gotas de lluvia.

**S**onrisa.

Y Haru ríe, una risa fuerte y vivaz, una risa que hace a Gokudera primero sorprenderse y luego mirar con profunda reverencia al sonido, como si fuera realmente lo más hermoso que hubiera en el mundo, un poco idiotizado, esa sería la palabra, ve con sus ojos verdes como los labios de Haru se estiran y vuelve a reír de algo que dice el estúpido de Lambo, Gokudera le sigue de cerca con las manos en los bolsillos.

**L**ejanía.

Gokudera en realidad no sabe que sentir mientras mira detenidamente la lápida, una parte suya que es incapaz de contenerse aprieta sus puños mientras su semblante se muestra herido, con la mirada oscura mira de nuevo la lápida y se pregunta, ¿Por qué duele tanto recordar a su madre si en realidad nunca la conoció verdaderamente?

Y Haru que está a su lado le mira con tristeza mientras él se aleja sin percatarse, se sumerge en su dolor y Haru comprueba lo lejano y triste que es en realidad Hayato.

**R**ojo.

La boca de Haru se estira, las comisuras de sus labios se curvan y Gokudera acaricia con su dedo índice el labio relleno, ella sonríe más y Hayato une su boca contra la de ella mientras su lengua lame el labio inferior. Hayato se mancha con la pintura rojiza del pintalabios y cuando Haru lo ve estira más sus labios rellenos y ya no tan rojos como la primera vez.

**S**onidos.

Suena una y otra vez, un ligero golpeteo, apenas perceptible para el oído pero que se oye para ellos, Haru intenta no moverse mucho pero Gokudera empuja más y más y ella golpea su cuerpo contra las paredes, la mano de Hayato sube desde la rodilla hasta los muslos, se detiene unos segundos y luego sube más hasta ponerse encima de su pecho, Haru golpea la cabeza contra la pared y el sonido vuelve a reaparecer, segundos después el sonido es más fuerte mientras Gokudera intenta meterse entre sus piernas y empuja, Haru curva el cuerpo y Gokudera ataca, una y otra vez, gruñendo a veces y otras silenciosas mientras su boca busca más piel que probar.

**I**nfieles.

Haru ama a Gokudera, pero también ama a Tsuna, ¿es acaso eso posible siquiera?

No lo entiende en realidad, solo siente que si se separa de Gokudera no podrá seguir adelante, pero solo la idea de entregarse por completo a Gokudera y olvidar para siempre a Tsuna le sume en un caos silencioso. Quizás es realmente una mujer hipócrita como una vez le dijo Gokudera. Haru alza la mirada hasta posarla en la verde de él, entrecierra los ojos y piensa, ama a Gokudera con toda su alma, pero también ama a Tsuna. Abre la boca.

—Te quiero. —le grazna con voz ronca, los ojos de Gokudera se abren con sobresalto antes de alzarle una ceja de forma petulante. —De verdad que te quiero.

Se lo repite durante minutos, horas con la mirada pero él no confía y Haru comprende, ama a Gokudera ahora, pero amó a Tsuna. Así de simple, Gokudera es el presente y quizás el futuro, pero Tsuna es solo un recuerdo, el pasado que podría haberse convertido en lo siguiente, un presente y futuro, pero que jamás sucedió. Haru se levanta y cuando está frente a él le besa la comisura de sus labios finos mientras sus manos acarician el pelo plateado.

**B**ésame tonto.

Son unas ganas absurdas de coger a la mujer entre sus brazos y apretarle fuertemente, quizás son ganas realmente estúpidas, pero Gokudera las siente, las siente latente contra su pecho y eso le produce desconcierto e irritabilidad, así que mira con sus ojos verdes a la mujer y con la mirada clavada en ella sus manos tiritan en su bolsillo. Mira su boca pintada de color melocotón, ve el pasador de pelo que es una mariposa plateada, ve sus uñas pintadas de color amarillo, ve ese ridículo vestido corto con dibujos de pastelillos en el filo, ve su cara y siente ganas de abrazarla, estrecharla, besarla, amarla en medio de esa multitud, Gokudera entrecierra los ojos y con vergüenza mira a otro lado mientras espera que esas ganas estúpidas desaparezcan de una vez por todas. Pero todo se va a la mierda cuando ella se acerca casi rebotando a su lado para sonreírle con coquetería. Gokudera le mira y ella ríe. Pasa sus pequeñas manos por los costados de su cuerpo hasta ponerle encima de cuello y alzarse en puntillas mientras su naricilla acaricia su mejilla.

—Bésame tonto.

Gokudera chasquea la lengua pero no dice nada y solo cumple, bajando lentamente la cabeza para poder besar esos labios que absurdamente le llaman con provocación, enreda sus manos a la cintura femenina y se mueve al compás de la música.

**M**uérete idiota.

Haru chilla, no es ese chillido característico de ella que está empañado a veces con alegría y burla, con cariño y una pizca de cinismo, sino que es un chillido verdadero, cargado de angustia y furia, golpea una y otra vez el pecho de Gokudera, pero él no hace amago de calmarla, más bien mira por encima de su cabeza y ve como Tsuna, su jefe y mejor amigo, le devuelve la mirada cargada de culpabilidad, Gokudera cierra los ojos, Haru vuelve a chillar, se aparta bruscamente de él y le mira con veneno, sus ojos bonitos cargados de ese sentimiento que Gokudera conocía tan bien.

Enreda sus dedos delgados en su pelo corto color marrón rojizo y le da una mirada muerta, casi vacía, hasta que vuelve a cargarse con veneno. Tiembla durante un segundo y después ella alza la mano bruscamente, le da una bofetada que a Gokudera le duele pero no dice nada.

—¡Muérete idiota! —le chilla, la rabia implantada en su cara. Hayato le mira. Abre la boca pero la vuelve a cerrar, después asiente y gira para marcharse. Y Haru chilla, empeñada en deshacerse de todo sentimiento que alberga su corazón ahora mismo.

**U**ñas.

Haru pasa sus manos por la espalda de Gokudera, mientras él pasa las suyas por los muslos femeninos, le da un beso en la sien, después en el cuello, seguido con infinitos que se esparcen por todo su cuerpo, se ríen a la vez, con diversión y coquetería, Gokudera le alza una pierna hasta que ella enredad las dos en su cintura y balancea su sexo contra la de él. Gokudera suelta un silbido entre dientes y baja los labios hasta el pezón que parece llamarle. Y Haru entierra sus uñas en su espalda, Gokudera muerde el pezón y Haru gime, una y otra vez, mientras Gokudera cierra los ojos y las uñas de ella sigue clavándose en su carne produciéndole un delicioso placer indescriptible.

**N**ueve meses.

Gokudera mira a Haru dormir, su cuerpo pequeño está arropado por el edredón blanco, y la mano de Gokudera acaricia debajo de la manta su vientre, ella sonríe y Gokudera le besa el cuello mientras la mano sigue acariciándole el vientre curvado. Le cuesta creer que dentro de unos meses un pequeño ser humano saldrá del vientre de Haru, y ese pequeño será su hijo, o quizás hija, no importaba, pero le parece realmente curioso, algo pequeño que sería siempre suyo, sangre de su sangre, Gokudera cierra los ojos y Haru dice con voz soñolienta.

—Solo nueve meses…

—Sí.

N/A. solo otra forma de expresar mi amor, mi amor por todo y a la vez por nada. Qué raro. xD

Espero que os guste y quizás haga con el tiempo más. Besos.


End file.
